harry potter, angel of mine
by hippieinpink
Summary: ginny and harry celebrate their 2 year anniversery of dating, and on their double date with ron and hermione, she's going to suprise harry with a little song. harry x ginny...enjoy!


just so everyone knows i don't own harry potter or the beautiful song, 'angel of mine.'

* * *

harry potter...angel of mine

hermione and ginny were getting ready for their double date with the boys. hermione was wearing a pink, spagetti strap sun dress, and ginny wore a baby blue strapless sun dress. it would be two years since ginny and harry started going out (and a year for ron and hermione). ginny knew for sure harry was the one. he treated her like no man has teated her before; he didn't have to spoil her to show her his love and he never pressured her into anything. she loved him and was going to suprise him at the karaoke bar, which they were going to go and celebrate. while the girls were doing their make up, ginny spoke to hermione.

"i'm going to suprise harry tonight." she stated.

"how? what the suprise?" hermione asked.

"i'm thinking of singing to him." ginny said.

"really? what song?"

"angel of mine..."

hermione gasped and awed after ginny told her the name of the song.

"everytime i hear it, harry just pops up in my head. it describes how i feel for him. he's everything i wanted and more and i really love him."

"you should do it!" hermione begged her.

ginny looked away and sighed.

"what if he thinks my voice is terribel. i mean, this would be my frist time singing infront of him. i'm a bit scared."

"don't worry. i bet you harry will love it. does ron know?"

"no...if i told ron, he'd go ahead and ruin the suprise..."

the girls laughed.

harry and ron were waiting for the girls to arive. harry wanted to make tonight special for ginny, for it was their two year anniversery. he never expected to fall for his best friend's sister. to him, ginny was the best thing that's ever happened to him; he felt as if she took him by suprise, that she came without anyone telling him she was coming. he loved her so much, he expressed it to everyone around them, even her family. tonight, he was going to propose to her.

"are you nervous, harry?" ron asked.

"a bit. but once i get it over with, it'll feel good. i just hope she says yes."

"harry, my sister loves you. why wouldn't she?"

ron knew how his sister and best friend felt about each other. harry would go on and on to ron about his love for ginny. to harry's own suprise, it didn't bother him one bit. he approved of harry and trusted him to be the one to take care of ginny.

"ron, harry!" a voice called.

the guys turned around and saw ginny and hermione walk towards them. harry almost dropped dead when he saw his girlfriend come by. she looked amazing. her hair was in a messy bun and she looked beautiful.

"wow..." he said as she came by him.

"what?" ginny asked.

"you look...beautiful ginny." he said.

she blushed a little bit.

"yeah...you look good to harry, so does hermione and i MOST CERTAINLY look good. can we go in now? i'm hungry?" ron joked.

they all laughed. hermione playfully hit him on the shoulder. ron and hermione walked in first. harry and ginny just took their time.

"i can't believe it's two years." ginny said.

"everyday with you feels like the first time, ginny weasly." harry said.

ginny blushed a bit. harry reached down and kissed her lips lightly. ron came back out and shouted, "we got our table!" the couple jumped, startled by ron.

durring dinner, harry and ginny held hands under the table. hermione took out her cell phone and texted ginny.

_are you going to do it._

ginny text back

_i'm nervous hermione. i hope he likes it. _

_don't worry. relax. once you do it, you'll feel better. trust me._

ginny looked up at hermione and nodded. hermione smiled.

"girls," ron said, "is there a reason that you two need to text each other when your sitting across from one another. are you two plotting something against me that you need to only tell each other?"

"yes we are ronald." hermione said, as she ruffled ron's hair a bit.

"harry in it with us." ginny said, then hugged harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

he blushed. that was when ginny got up.

"where are you going?" harry asked, still holding her hand.

"i'm going to the stage. harry, i hope you like this song." ginny smiled at hermione and walked over to the stage. ron and harry both looked at hermione and gave her a questioning look. hermione smiled and said, "harry this is for you."

ginny took the micophone and said, "may i have everyone's attention."

everyone in the whole resturant looked. harry was a tiny bit shocked at her actions. she was expressing her love for him to the whole bar.

"today happens to be the second year my boyfriend and i have been going out. i just want everyone to know that he's the best thing thats happened to me and i'm thankful you have happened to me, harry potter. no other boy in hogwarts coulld ever compare to you."

everyone awed in the resturant. ron and hermione looked at each other and smiled. harry smiled at ginny.

"i want you to listen to this song, harry. it's special to me like you."

the music started to play. the song was 'angel of mine.' ron knew this song as one of ginny's favorites. ginny sang sweetly, while standing stiff on stage; she was nervous, not only was she singing to her boyfriend but infront of people she doesn't know. althought, her voice was very pretty. it made harry's heart flutter.

_When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of Mine  
_

_I look at you looking at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
Gonna love you Harry, you're so fine  
Angel of Mine_

the people in the bar awed at ginny, who was staring at harry on stage.

_How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm different now, you helped me grow_

_You came into my life  
Sent from above  
When I lost all hope  
You showed me love  
I'm checkin for you  
Harry right on time  
Angel of Mine_

harry smiled at her. this was the first time he had heard her sing alone. she was part of choir in hogwarts, but was always rather shy to sing by herself. he had no idea she could sing so beautifully.

_Nothing means more to me than what we share  
No one in Hogwarts could ever compare_

she sang that line as if she meant it, which she did. harry was hers and no boy could take that away. and she belonged to him.

_Last night the way you moved is still on my mind  
Angel of Mine_

hermione was tearing from ginny's singing. she rested her head on ron's shoulder and he put his arm around her. harry smiled at ron then turned back to look at his girlfriend sing her heart out to him.

_What you mean to me you'll never know  
Deep inside I need to show  
You came into my life sent from above (Sent from above)  
When I lost all hope boy, you showed me love (Boy you showed me love)  
I'm checkin' for ya, Harry right on time (Right on Time)  
Angel of Mine (Angel of mine)_

"harry," ron said, "i think now would be the perfect moment to do it. go and do it."

harry nodded.

_I never knew I could feel each moment  
As if it were new,  
Every breath that I take, the love that we make  
I only share it with you (you, you, you,you)  
_

at that point, harry started to get up. he walked slowly to the stage. hermione looked at ron, qustioningly. he whispered in her ear that harry was going to propose to her. hermione gasped, in suprise. ginny noticed harry walking. her eyes were still on him.

_When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of Mine_

harry was near the stage. ginny started to walk slowly towards him.

_You came into my life sent from above (Came into my life, yeah yeah yeah)  
When I lost all hope you showed me love (Boy You showed me love, uh huh)  
I'm checkin' for ya, Harry right on time (But boy your right on time)  
Angel of Mine (Angel of mine, oh mine)_

at that point, ginny and harry were face to face. harry stared into her beautiful eyes and caressed her cheek while she sang the words of love.

_How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm here for now you helped me grow  
I look at you looking at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
Checkin' for you Harry your right on time  
Angel of Mine_

the people in the bar awed and appaulded. hermione was crying from's ginny's song. it was sung so beautifully. harry smiled at her and said, "wow...that was amazing. that was the most beautiful song...i ever heard. all because you sang it."

"i mean it harry. i love you!"

"well i just have one question to ask you, ginny."

hary took the microphone. hermione and ron's eyes widened.

"oh my gosh..." hemione cried.

"he's gonna do it." ron said.

"ginny weasly, will you marry me?"_  
_


End file.
